When the Moon Howls
by frozenColours
Summary: All I can think is that I'd rather die than live another minute with this pain. *Larger Summary inside.*


_Summary_: Santanas' family s curse to protect innocent humans is trigged when some immortal beings show up in Lima, Ohio. Yet even with these predator's lurking around, Santana can't help but fall in love but who is her love and can she really trust them?  
><em><span>Disclaimer<span>: I don't own anything._

_A/N:_ Hi, everyone. Thanks for clicking on my story. This is my first one, so sit back, relax and most importantly enjoy.

* * *

><p>My shirt stuck to the small of my back, and sweat rolled down my thighs as I trudged across the parched grass up the porch to the front door. As soon as I open the door, I'm met with a chilled breeze which automatically cools me down.<p>

"Mum, Dad" I yelled as I walked through the first arch into the living room, "Honey, what did I say about yelling." My mum said tiredly from her position on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd let you know it was me and that we weren't get robbed." I replied sarcastically, "Not that you'd notice anyway" I added under my breath. She just huffed and went back to watching the pointless show that was on the TV, ignoring my comment. I took that as my queue to leave and went up the stairs to my room before she could complain. Once in my room, I pulled out my phone, pressed number 1 for speed dial and laid down on my bed to get comfortable before they answered.

"_Go for Puckerman_." He answered in a deeper voice than normal

"So that's how you get all the ladies, deepening your voice?"

"_Oh, it's you Santana.. What do you want?_" He replied in his now normal voice.

"Well, Noah, I have a proposition for you."

"_I'm Listening.._"

"Okay, Seeing as it is the last night of summer before we have to go back to that sad excuse for an education. I think you should have a party." I smirk at my suggestion because other than sex, Puck can never turn up an opportunity to have a party and I really want to get my drink on before school starts.

"_You're in luck, I just finished planning a bonfire in the clearing and was about to send a mass text to everyone in our year. It starts at 8, you better be there._"

_-beep-_ Indicating the line was in fact dead.

_Great _Now I have to go, He didn't give me any chance to reject his offer. Even if I was always going to go, still is nice I could still reject him if I wanted too. I groaned in frustration and looked at the clock on my night stand. _5:30. _Better start getting ready, It takes a long time to look as hot as I do at parties.

After an hour and a half, I have showered, blow-dried my hair and put make-up on that screams _'sexy'. _Now I'm standing in front of my closet, standing in nothing but a towel, trying to decide on what to wear.I glance at the clock. _7:30. _I stare at it in confusion. Have I really been staring at my closet for half an hour? I just shrug and go back to deciding on what to wear. Another 15minutes later, I decide on a fiery red dress that hugs my curves in all the right places with a pair of black flats because well we will be in the forest, kind of..

A Quick look in the mirror and a nod of approval from myself, I'm out the door by 8. I jump into my brand new black Mercedes, I quickly got comfortable in the smooth leather seats and took off done the road. _God I love having rich parents. _

As I was driving down the poorly lit road just before the clearing. Some fast movement near the left side of the road catches my eye. I quickly turn my head to the direction I saw it but was met with emptiness. I shake my head back into reality, I'm not even drunk yet and I'm seeing things. 2 minutes later and I have arrived at the clearing, and just as I suspected, people are already here getting drunk.

"Santannnnna!"_ hmph,_ I'm lifted up into a bear hug by none other than an already drunk, Noah Puckerman.

"Puck.. I.. Uh.. Can't" I try and say as I gasp for breath. Quickly realising he was suffocating me, he put me down.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength.." He apologises as I try to catch up on my breath.

Swallowing hard and putting my hand on his shoulder to keep me steady, I whisper, "it's okay, just get me a drink." Swallowing again because all the gasping made my throat dry,"Before I have to kick your ass for almost killing me." I joke, punching his arm slightly. He runs off to fetch me a drink, I stand up straight, no longer feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen and I go on to observe the drunks around me.

As I scan the crowd before me, the same movement I saw earlier in my car caught my attention but this time I got a flash of blonde hair, I try and study the darkened area. Just as I was about to give up, I spot the outline of a persons' figure hiding behind a tree in the second row from the a bit harder to make sure I wasn't just seeing things, the person locks with my eyes and I find myself staring straight into dark eyes, I tried hard to look away but I just felt captivated, like this being had a hold on me.

I feel light-headed again, just like before with Puck but this time it was different. It felt as if I something inside me clicked as I looked into this strangers' eyes. I was feeling faint and could feel my self on the edge of unconsciousness, but then a sharp pain shot to my head, shooting me back into awareness. My hands instantly go up and cradle my head, trying to comfort it. I squeeze my eyes shut praying that this throbbing pain would just end.

Quickly taking a chance and glancing up to the tree where the blonde was supposed to be, only to find it empty. Instead I realise everyone is starting to notice my suffering but instead of taking notice I attempt to not show any emotion even if it is agonising.

I feel the pain that could only be described as a monster within me move to my bones and it feels as if my bones where trying to break themselves. And at that, the pain was too unbearable. I scream out in pain and let my body fall to the ground, still clutching my head. This excruciating feeling is just so insufferable. Funny thing is I didn't even notice that my hands had let go of my throbbing head and were digging into the ground so brutally that they are now bleeding or that I am sweating all over. All I can think is that I'd rather die than live another minute with this pain.

I hear someone call my name but can't seem to figure out who it is. I was on the brink of passing out when I feel strong arms wrap around me and hear whispering in my ear about home. I couldn't help but think the person carrying me is a complete idiot, _Why are they taking me home? Why doesn't this person take me to the hospital._ I struggle to open my eyes to see the face of the idiot who thinks it would be safe to take me home, I'll probably _die_ before we reach there.. But as soon as I get my eyes open a little bit and get a glimpse of Puck, that same shooting pain goes to my head again but 10times worse than all the other times.

I yelp out in pain."_k__eep your eyes closed, It helps._" he whispers in my ear. _It helps? How does he know it helps? _ But before I can even try and argue, darkness overcomes my thoughts and I black out, but before I do, I wonder what on earth is happening with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want some more and are interested, because i have heaps planned for this fic :) <strong>


End file.
